


Happy Birthday Susan

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Happy Birthday Susan Downey, Robert Is A Big Ole Pile Of Fluffy Pudding And His Wife Loves Him, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: On the day of Susan's birthday, Robert wakes up and thinks of how lucky he is.





	Happy Birthday Susan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I threw together for Susan Downey's birthday.

In an actors life, they don't really get any reprieve from filming nor media attention in their public nor private lives, but Robert has been steadily filtering out the paparazzi out of his and his families lives.

Yeah, he'll go out into the city just so paparazzi can get some shots of him to put into magazines and such, but most of his time is spent letting his public relations team filter out all the noise so he can focus on what he cares about most, and that's his family.

His family is his lifeblood and through the ups and downs he always makes sure that his old demons can't rear their ugly heads in his direction; he's worked too hard to push them away and makes himself as well as his life better.

Meeting the lovely woman sleeping beside him has been the highest he's ever felt on life. Welcoming Exton and Avri has just added to the cake that he fully intends on eating when his time comes, but for now, he'll remain ever faithful to the woman lying beside him.

God, it's like everything he says that makes her mad makes him understand that he can continue becoming a better man. This is a love that goes beyond just the word "marriage", it goes beyond just the word "spouse", this is death do they part, and he wouldn't give it up for anyone.

Seeing her lashes flutter open makes him smile as he caresses her cheek softly, "Morning, beautiful" he mutters to her looking into her eyes lovingly because that's how he always felt with her even when she pisses him off to the point he needs to be away from her for a few minutes; love always seems to overtake him in the end.

"Morning" she replies back looking back into his eyes with a knowing look. Like she's read him like a book already and has seen the love, care, and happiness he's feeling that morning.

Reaching down to her, he kisses her lips softly, "Happy birthday, love."

Their day goes from there, but that private moment between them will forever be theirs and no one elses. This woman that he loves unconditionally no matter what.


End file.
